1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of burglar alarm and anti-intrusion devices.
2. Prior Art
The prior art does not disclose an inexpensive, effective device which is an integral part of a cylinder or cross-beard-lock to provide notice or an alarm when tampered with.